


How to tell your dad your dating your best friend even though it's totally obvious you are in love

by afamouscannoli



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I also did not spell check this or anything, It is 1:20 am right now, M/M, idk how to tag stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afamouscannoli/pseuds/afamouscannoli
Summary: Jeremy is worried to tell his dad about him and Michaels relationship but not because he thinks his dad is a homophobe or anything bad like that. Jeremy just really does not want things to change.





	How to tell your dad your dating your best friend even though it's totally obvious you are in love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 in the morning cause I could not sleep. Sorry for any grammatical errors.

player one <3: you do realize that ur dad is going to figure it out eventually 

You: yea but can't w e wait!! I want to be able to keep having sleepovers that start with AotD and ends with me sucking the shit out of your face 

Player one <3: that it always nice ;)))

Player one <3: but u do realize he'll find out from rich or someone otherwise 

You: ugh fine I'll sacrifice our amazing sleepovers and hangouts so my dad doesn't have to hear from our friends 

Jeremy did not want to tell his dad about him and Michael at all. It wasn't because he thought his dad would disapprove of their relationship or anything. Hell if anything his dad would be ecstatic to find out they the two boys were together. It's just if they told him then everything would really change. For starters their whole routine would change. Mr. Heere may accept them but Jeremy knew his dad wouldn't give them as much privacy as they use to. They would probably have to leave the doors open and Michael wouldn't be able to stay over which would actually kill Jeremy because cuddling with Michael is one of his favorite things to do. 

Player one <3: gr8. So I'll be over for dinner by 6 and then we tell him. 

You: I guess????

Player one <3: I'll tell him how I love kissing ur face and when you blow me

You: NOPE! Plan cancelled!!!

Player one <3: I was only joking ;) :((

~~~~

Ok Jeremy may be freaking out way more than he needs to be. He heard knocking at the door but was too focused on what was about to happen to fully acknowledge the noise. 

“Michael! Hello Jeremy didn't tell me you were coming for dinner.” Mr. Heere said. 

“Welp here I am. Or should I say Heere I am.” Michael joked. 

No one laughed

“Michael you have been friends with Jeremy for 13 years and are practically my son and you have the audacity to make that joke.” Mr. Heere exclaimed before him and Michael both started breaking out laughing. 

Jeremy then made his way up over to the two. 

“Oh shit Michael hey.” He murmured 

“hey jer.” Michael said while putting his arm around Jeremy. Jeremy gave him a not now look and he quickly pulled his arm back. 

~~~~

The three sat at the Heeres dinner table. It was mostly just Michael and Mr. Heere talking. Jeremy seriously wondered how the hell did my boyfriend end up being my dad's favorite son? and then out of the blue Jeremy just stood up and blurted out.   
“IAMDATINGMICHAELANDWEAREREALLYHAPPYANDSHITANDITSBEENGOINGONFORLIKETWOMONTHSNOW” 

“I'm sorry what?” Mr. Heere asked confusingly probably because his son just spoke faster than the speed of light. 

“He said we're dating” Michael stated confidently. 

“Oh I know.”

“WAIT DAD YOU KNEW?!” Jeremy practically shouted. 

“Well first of all the day you told me you were bi I knew Michael is what made you realize it and secondly I literally walked into the living room three weeks ago and you two were making out.” 

“WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING DAD?!”

“You seemed preoccupied!” Mr. Heere retorted causing Michael to break out laughing. 

“But you let him stay here overnight like six days ago!” 

“Why wouldn't I have?” Asked Mr. Heere confused once again. 

“ARE YOU NOT WORRIED WE WILL HAVE SEX OR SOMETHING?!!?!” Jeremy yelled so loud that he was pretty sure all of his neighbors heard it. 

“Ok babe chill.” Michael whispered

“If you two are having sex that's none of my business. Plus I'm a working adult Jeremy, I'm gone half the day, who knows what you are doing then probably the same stuff you'd be doing later.”

Definitely not what Jeremy was expecting to come from this conversation. So his dad was okay with them and even okay with them doing it in their house. Awesome. 

“So you're like okay with us together right?” Jeremy asked hesitantly just to make sure. 

“Of course! God I can see your wedding now!”

“Oh my gosh calm down we aren't even 20.” causing all three men to laugh. 

~~~~

“So that went better than expected.” Jeremy said to Michael while they lied next to each other in Jeremy's bed. 

“I told you it would go fine!” Michael said and playfully punched Jeremy. 

“I guess you were right.”

“I'm right like 87% of the time so you should always listen to me.”

“That's not that great of a rate.” Jeremy said causing Michael to giggle. 

“Nice rhyme.” He said while he winked. 

“I love you” Michael whispered as he rolled his body closer to Jeremy. 

“I love you too.” Jeremy said. And then he leaned closer and kissed Michael. 

“YOU TWO BETTER USE PROTECTION IF YOU'RE GONNA DO IT IN MY HOUSE!” Mr. Heere screamed from his room. 

Both boys pulled away from their kiss laughing and Jeremy was blushing extremely due to his dad's embarrassment. 

“I guess your dad will be pleased to know…” Michael said and then whipped out a condom. “I'm to tired to actually do anything but he'd be proud.”

God Jeremy was in love with a dweeb and it was amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this.


End file.
